


In The Morning Light

by kayftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, Drabble, Falling In Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Pining, unrequited feelings, walls down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayftw/pseuds/kayftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is so much different in the mornings... he's softer and more open, and Castiel is starting to feel more, to get addicted to that softness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> Anon request from tumblr; "cas/gabe morning sex"
> 
> I kinda went off on this and made it feelsy? Sorry not sorry. Feel free to send me prompts or requests.
> 
> Author's tumblr; goldeneyeskillerthighs.tumblr.com

It had started off with him just brushing Gabriel’s messy hair from his brow as he slept. His bed mate had scrunched his nose cutely, nuzzling into the pillow with a soft, sleepy sigh. Castiel felt warmth blooming in his chest, a fondness that had grown over time. Gabriel was not one for commitment, and he knew that. It was foolish to fall for him… And it had been easy to avoid that at the beginning, the older man’s sarcasm and sass keeping him at a distance while still getting Castiel hot and bothered. But one morning, much like this one…

Castiel had woken up hard and had pushed Gabriel onto his back, waking him with a rough kiss. The older had made a surprised sound, and when Castiel looked into his eyes, he saw something he’d never seen there. An openness, a sort of helplessness. Castiel had found Gabriel’s weakness; his walls were down in the mornings. He hadn’t noticed before since he usually left before Gabriel woke up, if he even bothered sleeping there at all.

He had melted with that look, the soft whines and clinging, shaky touches, the slight neediness that was never there when Gabriel was fully awake. It never lasted long, and Castiel had learned to soak up as much of it as possible; keep Gabriel off balance with forceful pushes and pinning, hard kisses and bites mixed in with gentle touches and soft words.

Gabriel normally shut down any sort of affection by distancing himself with jokes or mocking… but in the light of the sunrise, Gabriel was laid bare for him. “C-Castiel…!” Gabriel shuddered, breathless as Castiel thrust slowly, pace gentle and contradictory of the way he pinned Gabriel’s hand above his head, gripped his jaw and forced him to bare his throat, which Castiel covered with gentle bites and kisses.

“I have you, Gabriel.” Castiel’s voice was rough from sleep and tinted with a possessiveness he hoped Gabriel wouldn’t register in his current state.

Castiel sped up his thrusts, hitting deep and strong in a way that had Gabriel’s toes curling, his back arching as he cried out, his free hand knotting in Castiel’s hair, desperate for purchase. “Cassie, _please_!” Gabriel begged, lost in pleasure. Pet names were usually said in a mocking, teasing way when they came from Gabriel, and never allowed from Castiel, but in moments like this… They were so sweet, something Castiel treasured.

“Shh, it’s okay Gabe… You’re okay. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” Gabriel whimpered, legs wrapping more tightly around his hips, his ankles crossing behind Castiel to keep him close. Castiel wondered if Gabriel even realized what he was doing, if he knew how intimate and sweet he was being. It was so different than the aggressive, sultry and devious man of the night before.

Once Castiel felt himself grow close, he reached between their bodies and took Gabriel in hand, stroking tight and fast, his own pace turning brutal, his breath ragged against Gabriel’s lips. “Gabriel…!” He groaned, voice rugged and deep, his eyes bare slits as he watched Gabriel’s face twist in pleasure and desperation.

He pressed deep and they both shuddered as they came, the condom catching all of Castiel’s seed, blocking him from claiming Gabriel in a way he never had. Gabriel was very particular about protection, which made sense with his loose lifestyle, but… Castiel wanted to shed that barrier. He had a feeling he could push it when Gabriel was like this, get his way, but… somehow he felt that would be dishonest. He would never take advantage of Gabriel in that way.

He stared down at Gabriel as his face smoothed out, blissed out from orgasm. They never kissed unless they were about to fuck, and sometimes while they fucked, but…

The rose light filtered in from Gabriel’s high windows and landed across Gabriel's face, his eyes seeming to glow gold, molten and surrounded by his lashes. His lips were swollen from earlier kisses, parted slightly as he panted softly and… This morning, Castiel couldn’t hold back. He pressed a gentle, constant kiss to those lips and Gabriel made a startled sound.

Castiel pulled back and immediately knew Gabriel’s softened state was over, replaced by that usual distance, the calculated look that hardened his expression and twisted it almost cruelly. “Awfully affectionate, aren’t you, hot stuff?” He smirked, and while that look had at first made Castiel’s body heat up with desire, it now crushed his heart.

He pressed his lips together, pulling back the feelings he knew Gabriel would never be able to reciprocate. “You didn’t look quite debauched enough,” he explained, pulling out despite how he wanted to stay connected. “I have to head home and get changed for work.”

Gabriel nodded, before smirking as Castiel bent to grab his pants. “Feel free to call again for a fun time, you know I’m always down. Well, unless I’ve already made plans.”

Castiel nodded, pulling on the last of his clothes. “I’ll keep that in mind.” As he left, he knew…

He couldn’t do this anymore.


End file.
